Sleeping Habits
by wolfgirlholo62
Summary: Kaoru develops a strange habit while he sleeps. One thing leads to another and then yaoi everywhere. (I would say this description sucks, except that it's perfect) WARNING: Yaoi (obviously), wincest (AKA Hitachiin twincest), and a whole lotta lemon. Hikaru X Kaoru :3


Sleeping Habits

**So this might be the sexiest thing I've ever written and frankly, I just hope the rest of you think so too. WARNING: Yaoi, lemons, wincest (also known as Hitachiin twincest), and 100% fanservice. ;)**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing except for the fanfic. All characters, OHSHC, and basically anything else belongs to their original owners. Please support Ouran!**

**No flames please, if you don't like yaoi or Hitachiin twincest, then don't read it. RESPECT IS KEY.**

**If you don't want to read something lemony, skip to the last 6 sentences or so. The rest of you, enjoy! :3**

The clock read 11:30. Hikaru yawned and stretched. It had been a long day. Tamaki had made them have a cosplaying day where they dressed up as their guests requested. After a while, he had lost count of the amount of costumes he had to change into. Some people requested some really strange things.

He laid down in bed, listening to the sound of the water running in the joined bathroom in their room. Kaoru was taking a shower, and then the twins would be going to sleep. Hikaru blushed.

At least, Kaoru would be sleeping. Hikaru might be up for a while again this night.

Things had been awkward this past month with his twin. Kaoru had developed an interesting sleeping habit.

_Not that I really mind, of course. I mean he's so cute and warm, but I really don't think he knows he's doing it. _Hikaru thought. His cheeks felt a little warmer. _Who knew little Kao could be sure a tease?_

Hikaru stripped down to his usual sleepwear and laid down facing the ceiling in just his boxers. He heard the water stop and bit his lip trying to hide the blush that was still present on his face.

Kaoru came out in just a towel, steam escaping the bathroom with him. He went to the dresser and pulled out a pair of boxers to sleep in. Hikaru watched his brother's silhouette move across the room; much like his own but he liked it more. He watched as his brother turned his back and let the towel fall from his waist and pool around his feet. He saw one foot go into the leg hole of the boxers, then the other and watched as the slender fingers dragged the fabric up his long, pale legs.

Hikaru swallowed hard.

Kaoru turned around and walked silently to the bed and climbed in. Reaching over, he turned off the night lamp by their bed and the room went dark. Kaoru let his head sink into his pillow and sighed in contentment.

"Good night Hika." He closed his eyes.

"Good night Kao." Hikaru whispered back. He saw Kaoru smile and watched as his twin's chest rose and fell with passing breaths.

Hikaru closed his eyes. He couldn't fall asleep as fast as Kaoru. Kaoru slept as soundly as Sleeping Beauty.

Not more than ten minutes later, Kaoru's habit surfaced. All of a sudden, Hikaru could feel his twin starting to snuggle up closer to him. He held his breath.

Kaoru's fingers started unconsciously tracing patterns on Hikaru's chest and lower abdomen. His little brother's clever hands lightly traced their way down the older twin's treasure line and wormed their way just below the waist band on his boxers before teasingly making their way back up again.

This was Kaoru's habit. Seducing his brother in his sleep, and frankly, driving his twin crazy.

_He's probably just having wet dreams about some girl._ Hikaru thought with a frown. _I wonder if it's Haruhi?_ He hoped not. Hikaru had never been good with sharing.

The problem is that these wet dreams have been influencing Hikaru too. His brother turned into a sexy little kitten in the middle of the night, and wasn't even aware of it. Hikaru had been struggling with feelings towards his brother for a long time. Longer than he could even remember. These temptations were not helping his already present urge to take his brother.

He had been able to hide these feelings for the longest time because he just convinced himself that they were just feelings of brotherly love, nothing romantic about it, but when a certain secret princess joined the host club, they started to slowly be less dependent on the other. Hikaru didn't like that. Kaoru had to stay close to him. He had to be with him forever. They belonged with each other, in every sense. No one was allowed to take his precious Kao away from him.

He gasped as he felt Kaoru lightly flick his soft tongue onto his neck. He felt a throb run through his body as he tried to contain himself. This was normal too. The deeper the sleep Kaoru was in, the more Kaoru would do.

The younger twins sleeping hand found its way to his brothers growing erection and started to message it through the fabric.

"Ungh…. Ah…. Ah…." Kaoru breath was rough and short. The sweet moans from his younger brother's unconscious lips made the sounds echo out Hikaru's. This was becoming too much.

Suddenly, Kaoru lifted his leg and put it over Hikaru's crotch and started to rub with his knee. This was new. He didn't even know his twin could lift his leg that high and was that flexible! His breath became shorter and he could feel his release coming soon.

"Shit." Hikaru mumbled. He tried to move away and lightly push his younger brother away. Unfortunately, Hikaru pushed a bit too hard and his brother rolled off the bed, landing on the floor.

**THUNK!**

"Ow!" Kaoru groaned, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes and the back of his head where it hit the floor.

Hikaru froze where he was. Kaoru looked up and saw his brother, staring at him and without moving a muscle. He saw his boxers riding low from when Kaoru was playing with them and a very clear erection inside them. He looked down and saw he was turned on too. He thought back to his dream.

"Don't tell me I-" the look on Hikaru's face cut Kaoru off.

"Yeah" Hikaru answered. He knew what Kaoru was asking; did he do that? And he just couldn't lie to his twin.

Hikaru watched as his Kaoru's face went beat red. The younger twin grabbed the sheet off the bed, and wrapping it around himself like a cloak, he ran to the bathroom.

Hikaru stared at the bathroom door that had been slammed shut. He could hear the quiet sobs that Kaoru was trying to muffle. It broke his heart to hear his brother like that.

He gently knocked on the door.

"Don't come in!" Kaoru cried. Hikaru sighed.

"I'm coming in anyways." And he opened the door.

"Baka. Then why knock?" Kaoru muffled into the sheet. He had it over his head and covering his whole body. Even so, Hikaru could see the sheet trembling and the wet marks where he had wiped his tears on it.

"Come on Kaoru." He tried to lift the sheet off his brother's body but Kaoru held it fast.

"No!" Kaoru screamed. His hands still shook and Hikaru could have pulled the sheet off if he really wanted to, but he didn't want to force his twin.

"Kaoru, it's okay." Hikaru soothed. This was another thing he was afraid would happen if he told Kaoru of his nightly habits. That a gap would form between them. Now it looked like that was exactly what was happening.

"No it's not! You weren't supposed to find out!" Kaoru screamed.

Hikaru froze. "What do you mean?"

Kaoru went silent. He didn't mean to say that. "Forget it. Go to bed."

"Kaoru. Tell me." Hikaru demanded desperately. _Does this mean what I think it means?_

"NO!" Kaoru cried, trying to get Hikaru to leave him alone.

"KAORU!" Hikaru yelled. He saw Kaoru flinch and he regretted raising his voice. But he just had to know. Are his feelings being reciprocated?

"… You weren't supposed to find out that… I love you… As more than a brother should…" Kaoru mumbled, words trembling from crying and from fear of how Hikaru will respond.

The weight of the world was lifted off Hikaru's shoulders as he wrapped his arms around the body still enclosed in the sheet. Kaoru froze, wide eyed and shocked. He had imagined hundreds and thousands of different reactions, from his brother storming off in a fit of anger and calling him disgusting, to him just laughing and thinking it was a joke. He had never expected him to accept it. He felt the sheet being lifted over his head and exposing his tear stained face. Kaoru only stared as Hikaru bent his head forward and lightly kissed his forehead, then his trembling lips.

Kaoru was frozen, but happiness overcame him as he took the opportunity to sink into the kiss. He lightly kissed Hikaru back. He longed to do it with more heat but at this moment, that chaste kiss was all that was needed.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to hear those words Kao." Hikaru murmured into his twin's ear.

Kaoru turned to face him. "Really?"

"Really really." He placed his hand behind Kaoru's head, stroking the orange hair. "I love you Kaoru."

Kaoru's mouth hung open and Hikaru couldn't help but smile at how cute his little brother's reaction was. Slowly Kaoru started to smile and he closed his eyes. Hikaru knew what he wanted. He leaned forward eagerly and gladly granted the request as he claimed the soft lips of his brother.

All the years of pent up longing exploded and showed in that kiss. Hikaru eased his tongue into his brother's mouth and Kaoru took the opportunity to twirl and dance with his own tongue. Hikaru retreated with a final flick inside his brother's mouth, taunting his little brother to follow. Kaoru, mind so clouded with desire, chased after him. Hikaru smiled and caught the wet muscle between his lips and began to suck.

"Ah… Ah… Unghh..." Hikaru watched as his little brother's face changed colours. Kaoru wore a kaleidoscope of expressions, but it all boiled down to one of pure ecstasy.

Hikaru ran his hand down the smooth chest and rested them on the boxers of the bulge in Kaoru's pants. He started to massage the boy's erection as he released Kaoru's tongue. The beautiful pants escaping his twin's sweet lips were making his skin tingle with the need to take his brother. But they could do that later. Kaoru had been pleasuring Hikaru for a month. It was time to repay the favour.

Pulling down the fabric, Hikaru pulled out what he was looking for.

Kaoru looked at Hikaru, knowing what he would do. "Wait! Hi-" But he was cut off by Hikaru wrapping his lips around Kaoru's stiff cock.

Kaoru threw his hand back and put a hand over his mouth. He didn't want them to get caught, even though that was impossible. Their parents were gone and all the maids' bedrooms were all on the other side of their huge mansion. It was everything he had ever wanted. Being able to be lovers with Hikaru. Being able to be closer with the one person he felt he could never have. It was all too good to be true.

Hikaru gently caressed the younger twin's balls and so slowly it was agonizing, he worked his mouth down the shaft and captured the round treasures and began to suck.

Kaoru let out a small, high-pitched scream as he held onto the orange hair of his brother. He couldn't take it anymore.

"Hika- Hikaru! Kiss me!" Hikaru smiled and brought his head back up to his brother's and obliged. Kaoru wrapped his legs around his older brother's waist, rubbing his ass against his brother's bulge.

"Unnnnn..." Hikaru moaned into the kiss and began to grind back. With one hand supporting the back of Kaoru's head, he used the other to pull off his own boxers. His need popped free and Hikaru sighed in pleasure. He began grinding against the soft ass of his brother.

"Hikaru please! Bed!" Kaoru begged.

"All right Kaoru. Hold on tight." Kaoru tightened his hold around Hikaru's waist with his legs and wrapped his arms around his brother's neck. Tilting his head up, Kaoru found what he was looking for. One pair of swollen lips found another and the playful dance continued as Hikaru carried his brother to the bed and laid him down softly. Hikaru slowly laid onto his brother, pressing their erections together. The sensation was amazing.

"Ahhhhhh! Hikaru!" Kaoru squirmed as Hikaru took both the lengths in his hand and pumped them together. "I'm…. I'm so close! Naaaaahhh!" Kaoru shot out, white cum streaming across their stomachs. Hikaru saw the sight in front of him. His sexy little Kaoru with his blushing cheeks and glazed eyes were too much.

"Ahhh!" Hikaru followed right after, mixing their fluids together on their stomachs.

They both lay panting, hands entwined and waiting for the other to say what was on both of their minds. Hikaru gave in first. Laying his head into Kaoru's neck, he whispered seductively, "Kaoru, can I make love to you?"

Kaoru looked at him and smiled widely. "You have to ask, silly Hika!" Hikaru nibbled on the ear lobe of his twin and reach a hand down to Kaoru's ass. He massaged the globes and heard Kaoru coo in contentment. Using his index finger, he pressed it into the tight hole. Kaoru stiffened beneath him.

"Deep breaths." Hikaru soothed, wiggling the finger and loosening the tight walls. Kaoru did as he was told. He loved the feeling of Hikaru's finger inside him, but it also hurt a bit.

Slowly, the older twin inserted the second finger. The intensity increased and Kaoru shifted his hips a bit trying to get used to the new sensation. Hikaru began to thrust his fingers slowly to let Kaoru get used to the feeling.

Kaoru gasped. They weren't quite long enough to hit it properly, but Hikaru had managed to graze the edge of his prostate with his fingertip. Suddenly, the pain disappeared and was replaced by pure lust. He wanted Hikaru inside him. He wanted him to slam into that spot. He wanted to feel his brother's warmth in a way that he's never experienced before.

"Ahhh… Ahhh… Hikaru!" Kaoru struggled to form the words. Hikaru looked up and saw Kaoru, eyes glazed, mouth open with a small amount of drool at the corner, cheeks red, and eyelashes wet from tears of ecstasy. "Please Hika! Come…. Ahhhh…. Come inside me!"

"Kao how did you get so sexy?" Hikaru retreated his fingers and felt his cock throb as he saw the hole pucker and try to suck him back in. He grabbed the bottle of vanilla scented body oil off of the side table. He poured it straight onto the burning member and Kaoru whined in anticipation. "I can't hold back Kaoru."

"I'd never forgive you if you did." The younger twin responded with a devilish smirk, perching himself up onto his elbows to gaze directly into his brother's eyes.

Hikaru groaned. He grabbed Kaoru's legs and put the flexible limbs up to rest on his shoulders.

"Woah!" Kaoru's head hit the pillow with a light thud. He was going to complain until he looked up and saw Hikaru positioning himself at his entranced. He whimpered in impatience.

Hikaru began to push in. Kaoru was about to scream at the sudden sharp pain, but Hikaru silenced that pain with tender kisses. Wiping away the stray tears with his thumb, he began to move. Slowly, but the sloppy sounds of the movement echoed the room. Kaoru needed more.

"You- You said…. Ahhhh!... You said you… wouldn't… hold back!" Kaoru managed to get out between his heavy breathing.

"You asked for it!" Hikaru gave a powerful thrust that hit Kaoru's prostate directly. Pleasure wracked through both of their bodies. "Nnnnnnn, Kaoru! You feel so good!"

"More! Faster Hikaru!" It was like nothing Kaoru had ever imagined. Having sex and being completely intimate with Hikaru was beyond happiness, it was paradise.

Hikaru slammed into Kaoru, letting the wet and slapping sounds resonate across the room and tremors down both of their spines. They were completely lost in the other.

The sweet, pleasurable feeling shot through every fiber of their being. They wanted more. Hikaru pulled out and laughed as Kaoru groaned and shot a worried look in his direction. His thoughts were soon answered as he was flipped around with his head on the pillow, and his ass remaining in the air as a tasty morsel.

Hikaru held firmly onto Kaoru hands with one hand as he traced the puckering star. "This way lets me go deeper." He explained shortly. It was all that was needed because the older twin pushed himself inside and Kaoru found that he was right.

"Ahhhhh! I feel so full! So much!" Kaoru was losing his mind.

Hikaru groaned. "Don't say such sexy things Kaoru. I want this to last as long as we can."

"Mmmmmmmm" Kaoru groaned. He couldn't promise anything. Hikaru was making him feel too good. It was all he could do to keep himself from exploding right then. But there was something that he wanted to do.

Hikaru saw the look on Kaoru's face. It wasn't upset, and the lust still glazed his eyes, but there was a silent question in his twin's eyes. "What's wrong Kaoru?"

Kaoru blushed. "I want to… to try riding you…." He turned his head away to try to hide the crimson on his face.

"That has got to be the sexiest thing anyone, including you, has ever said to me." Hikaru sat down on the bed and gazed up at Kaoru. He patted his lap. "Come on, Kao."

Kaoru gulped at the seductive gaze. Hikaru looked so perverted, leaning back against the headboard, penis completely stiff and glazed with both of their fluids, and his legs positioned to make a comfortable position for Kaoru to pounce on him. It was an offer Kaoru simply could not refuse.

Almost too eagerly, the younger twin grabbed a hold of Hikaru's cock and positioned himself on-top of it. With a deep breath, he began to lower himself until he completely engulfed the long length. He felt lighter than air.

He slowly started to raise himself up and down. Hikaru gasped every time Kaoru would pull up and he could feel the ass muscles tighten and see Kaoru lower himself and engulf him once again. Kaoru rode him like a dancer, rocking and swirling his hips as his body bobbed. Hikaru reached his hand out and stroked Kaoru's strained cock in front of him. The younger boy stiffened even more, droll dribbling down his chin.

"Finish me off!" Kaoru demanded. "I'm so close!"

Hikaru didn't hesitate. He pushed Kaoru onto the bed and pounded into him so hard Kaoru wouldn't be standing for a week.

"Ahh… Ahhh.. Ahhhhh… I'm-I'm cumming! Hika!" Kaoru screamed and he reached for Hikaru.

_He's so cute it's criminal!_ "Me too! Kao! Together now!" He grabbed Kaoru's hand and kissed the boy beneath him deeply. Together they rode out the hardest orgasm either of them had ever had in their life.

Hikaru pulled out gently and rolled over beside his exhausted brother. "That was intense."

Kaoru laughed. That was one way to put it. Leave it to Hikaru to sum it up like that. "Yeah it was. I bet most people aren't that crazy during sex."

"You're probably right. But it was still freakin' amazing."

"It was the best."

Kaoru sluggishly turned his head to look at Hikaru. "Can we be a proper couple?"

Hikaru smiled. "I wasn't going to let you leave this as a one night fling, you know, not after you started it with you teasing me every night in bed."

Kaoru blushed but smiled. "Yeah, but aren't you glad I did."

"Hell yes. Because I've loved you, Kao, for so long."

"Me too Hika… Me too."

**Is it just me or is it hot in here!?**

**LOLZ! Seriously though, how did you guys like it?**

**First time writing about this couple so let me know.**

**Also I kinda wanna write a shitz and giggles story about the cosplay day in the Host Club, so what do you all think about that?**

**Love all of you! Thanks for reading!**

**Don't forget to review!**


End file.
